Memories
by clockwatching
Summary: One-shot. In honor of Primrose Everdeen. When the bombs rain down on the Capital children.


The Capital. A place of happiness and security, bright colors and friendly looks, new styles and everlasting joy. The streets are filled with the warmth of people hustling along. Smiles are exchanged. Compliments are given. The outfits are made wild and free, just like the citizens. The Capital. A place where children don't starve, death comes only with old age, and toys and tokens are the way of life. Money is exchanged. Gifts are given. The entertainment does just that; entertain. The Capital. A place of great memories.

But, not today. Today the cold wind pierces skin, carries out cries, and whistles through space. The people still mill around, but the crowd is different. Today the streets are filled with Peacekeepers and rebels… And children.

Children who are ordered to protect the President. Whether they wear snow jackets and boots, pajamas and slippers, skirts and heels, shirts and sneakers, they are ordered to protect the President.

In this group are children from age four to age fourteen. Blond hair, black hair, and hot pink hair, are dotted throughout. Blue eyes, brown eyes, and purple eyes, look around throughout. White skin, black skin, and bejeweled skin, are spotted throughout.

Close to the center of the group, near President Snow, stands little Beau, age six, blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin covered in a big fur jacket. Under what seems like a blanket of people, little Beau is kept warm and safe. Until the bombs rain down.

Somewhere scattered along, trying to escape the group, stands Miss. Wynn, age nine, black hair, brown eyes, and black skin covered in pink silk pajamas. Trying to find her parents, and as scared as can be; Miss. Wynn knows nothing is right. She's confirmed when the bombs rain down.

On the edge of the group, shielding the littler ones from outside shouts, stands Princess Elsie, age thirteen, hot pink hair, purple eyes, and bejeweled skin covered in a purple dress with sparkling sleeves. Princess Elsie just wishes for it to end. Her wish is granted when the bombs rain down.

Princess Elsie sees it first, the black helicopter. Miss. Wynn is to busy crying to look above her, so when the parachutes come down it's a welcoming surprise. Even little Beau knows what these are, and his frozen fingers struggle to open them.

The crowd of children is fiddling with parachutes, trying to get their prize, when the explosion starts and bodies start flying. The half who didn't get killed are screaming and running, trying to survive the still raging fires.

Princess Elsie is no longer cold. The frost has melted off into a puddle at her feet. Her limbs ache from the sudden temperature change, and her hair smells of smoke. She coughs from the smoke trying to force into her lungs, to find that blood comes out of her mouth and onto the stone ground. Her chest hurts, her feet ache, and she did wish for it to end. Her knees buckle, she falls to the ground, and the world fades to black.

Nurses then enter the seen. The fires have come down considerably in the cold, so that ceases as a being a problem. They tend to anyone who still has a beating heart. They calm down the unhurt children. They mourn over the ones already lost.

Little Beau is now worried. If he was warm before, he is burning now. His chest feels like it's on fire, which is silly because the air is so cold. He doesn't know what to do, so he starts crying and screaming all at once. The pain is chest becomes hotter, so he becomes louder. A pretty girl with braided blond hair and a poorly tucked in shirt comes to the rescue. She tries to calm him, she tries to soothe him, she tries to fix him all better, but it's too late, because the parachutes explode once again.

The scene is chaos. The children who die in pain scream loudest. The ones losing siblings next to them scream loudest. The ones with new pains, but not enough to die scream loudest. But, with all the chaos, you can't hear a sound.

Miss. Wynn is scared and alone. Someone pushed her to the ground before the crowd blew up. Her hands and knees are scraped and bloodied. Her silk pajamas are torn and dirtied. So she cries. She's smart enough to know that she's lucky. She got off better than almost everybody else in there.

The Capital. A place of grieving and insecurity, dull shades and sorrow eyes, ruined looks and everlasting hate. The streets are filled with the coldness of empty shops. Heads are kept down. Misery is exchanged. Rueful looks are given. The outfits are whatever survived, just like the citizens. The Capital. A place where children are used, death overtakes everyone, and surviving is the way of life. Agony is exchanged. Trouble is given. The entertainment ruined it all. The Capital. A place of great memories.

_-In honor of Primrose Everdeen-  
_

_**X. Dandelions, Forest Bug**_


End file.
